


Gut Feeling

by actualchaosgod



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Bi Jonah Beck, Gen, Jonah centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualchaosgod/pseuds/actualchaosgod
Summary: On the day Cyrus Goodman came out to Jonah Beck, he knew that something was off about how he felt. It was a gut feeling.





	Gut Feeling

On the day Cyrus Goodman came out to Jonah Beck, he knew that something was off about how he felt. It was a gut feeling.

Jonah was always an easy going guy. It never really mattered what you told him, no matter how big the news. He could accept it right away and that was that. So, why couldn’t he let this go? His best friend came out to him, said that he’s gay. Jonah didn’t care, his friends are his friends. So, why did he feel so... off? 

That night, he couldn’t sleep. He still felt “off”. 

“What’s wrong with me? Am I a bad person?” a million similar thoughts ran through his head. It was around 3:30 am, and he was still awake. It was Sunday, he had school in the morning. Why is it that he can’t sleep thinking about this? Eventually he gave up trying to sleep, and went on his phone, hoping that would distract him. Unfortunately, the gut feeling he had was still there. It wasn’t a panic attack level panic, but he was definitely panicking. 

So, he did what any slightly dumb teenager would do, and went on Google. He searched multiple vague questions, only to come up with Tumblr posts that made him never want to visit the site. He gave up and turned to Instagram. What else is he going to do when he’s awake so late? 

He discovers that there’s a shocking amount of LGBTQ pages on Instagram. He knew they existed, he just didn’t know there were so many. But then again, there were like a billion people on Instagram, so it makes sense. He clicks on one of the first accounts he sees. The more he scrolls, the more intense the gut feeling gets. He can’t tell if he’s getting sick, or just getting anxious. 

By the time he starts realizing what he’s feeling, the sun’s risen. Time for school. Time to see his friends. Time to erase all the feelings from last night and to come back to them the next night. 

School’s a blur. He knows that he acted weird to his friends. He didn’t mean to, but when you’re so out of it you don’t even know what’s happening, that’s bound to happen. He thinks he had a test. It doesn’t matter. He comes home to an empty house, as per usual. His mom won’t be home until 7:00 pm, and who knows when his dad will be home, if he will even be home. It gives him plenty of time to panic over his potential sexuality crisis either way.

After more hours of mindless scrolling, he thinks that he’s figured it out. Maybe. He knows he likes girls (see: Amber, Andi, Libby), but he’s had feelings for a boy before, as he now realizes. And was that boy Cyrus Goodman? Maybe. Definitely. Jonah Beck, The Jonah Beck, liked a boy. And he’ll probably like another boy at some point. Isn’t that what being bisexual is? 

Bisexual. He still hasn’t actually said it out loud, but he knows that that’s what he is. But he does know that he’s still a teenager, and he might find another term to describe himself. Who knows what’ll happen later in his life. But for now, he knows that he has the potential to like boys and girls, and that’s okay. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn’t the best, but in my defense I’m writing this in a half asleep daze at some point in the AM and no one has read this but me and I barely read it. Anyway I love my boy Jonah Beck and like???? Bi disaster. I also know that a lot of people don’t figure out their sexuality this fast or easily (I def didn’t lmao) but he just seems like the type of person to find a term and have that “oh shit” moment u know???


End file.
